


Rumours abound

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Gossip is never a good sign.
Relationships: Griphook/Moaning Myrtle
Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100258





	Rumours abound

Our tale begins in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, her boyfriend Griphook is trying to comfort her.

Griphook patted her shoulder and said, "Don't cry, dear."

Myrtle wailed. "Th-Th-They called you u-u-u-ugly!"

Griphook asked quietly, "Who did?"

Myrtle muttered, "Students, rumours have been circulating the school. They know about us."

Griphook sighed. "People always gossip, but don't let it get to you."

Myrtle frowned. "I'm used to their insults, but I was just trying to defend you; Hooky."

Griphook smiled. "I know, thank you. Next time, ignore them."


End file.
